Since its inception in 1990, ACHRI has demonstrated a commitment to and significant record of achievement in pediatric biomedical research. ACHRI has enjoyed rapid growth and has currently exhausted all existing research space. Without question, the major deterrent to further growth and fulfillment of the research mission of the Institute is a lack of research space. The specific aims of this project are to provide facilities that will expand ACHRI?s capacity by: 1) building six new laboratories to accommodate the growth of ongoing programs in neonatal pain, osteogenesis, and birth defects research; and 2) building two new laboratories that will facilitate recruitment of established, productive pediatric scientists in the area of developmental research. ACHRI will use this award to perform extensive interior renovation of 11,160 sq. ft. of existing, empty space to house eight wet laboratories, 13 offices, a conference room, two tissue culture laboratories, a darkroom, a glassware room, a chemical storage area and an equipment room. The funds requested would provide critically needed laboratory and office space that are not currently available to pediatric researchers and which are vital to ongoing PHS-funded research. The planned facility expansion does not replace existing ACHRI facilities and will correct deficiencies and limitations in the present facilities. Long-term goals for the project are to: 1) increase communication, synergies and collaboration between ACHRI investigators through close proximity and shared resources; and 2) promote the establishment of a Center of Excellence in Developmental Diseases in Children.